In many processes in integrated circuit fabrication, wafers are required to be at elevated temperatures. Wafers may be heated prior to being transferred to a processing module, for example, in pre-heat stations in multi-station wafer processing equipment. Residence time at the pre-heat station may vary. This can lead to poor wafer-to-wafer temperature uniformity, since the wafer continues to approach a steady state temperature asymptotically as it waits for the process chamber to be ready for transfer of wafer.